


Am I Getting Warmer? | [11th!Doctor X Reader]

by midnighteclipse



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 04:43:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5320898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnighteclipse/pseuds/midnighteclipse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's no harm in cheating in a little Blind Man's Bluff against the Doctor, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Am I Getting Warmer? | [11th!Doctor X Reader]

"Am I getting warmer?" The Doctor called out into the empty console room. Well, almost empty.   
  
You were hiding on the upper level of the console room behind one of the chrome pillars.   
  
"No!" You responded as you watched the Doctor spin around in the direction of your voice, stumbling as he did so. His hands fidgeted as he held them out in front of him, trying his hardest not to pull at the scarf around his eyes.  
  
Yes, yes. You two were playing Blind Man's Bluff. No it is not childish and yes it is indeed entertaining. Especially since you got to tease and mess with the Doctor.  
  
Anyone who knew the Doctor for more than five minutes knew he was extremely clumsy.  So when he suggested the game you quickly snatched at the opportunity to confuse him.  
  
In your defense, it only made you two even for when he would confuse you with his rapid fire ramblings every time he found the solution to a problem. It nearly drove you insane sometimes! 'Course he didn't mean to do it it was just in his nature. Still, there was no harm, in a little fun here and there. Right?  
  
 _Right_ , you reassured yourself as you reached for some change you had in your pocket. You took out a couple coins. You were pretty sure he had already figured out where you were hiding. It was time to start the confusion.  
  
You spotted the railing by the console.  It was perfect. Winding your arm back,  you aimed for your target. With a quick throw the coin sailed over the Doctor's head and hit the jump seat. Not exactly what you were hoping for, but it did the trick.  The Doctor nearly fell as he whipped around.  
  
"I really do hope, you're not cheating, ______. That hardly makes it fair." The Doctor frowned as his hands felt the jump seat.   
  
"'Course not, Doctor."  _Not yet at least._ "What do you take me for?" You tiptoed over to the pillar to your left.  
  
Okay. Yes. You were cheating, but hey, it's not like he would find out.   
  
You walked around to the stairs and tiptoed down to the console where the Doctor was, careful not to make too much noise. You tiptoed around the Doctor.  
  
He turned around quickly and held his arms out towards you.  
  
"Am I getting warmer, ______?"   
  
You held your breath. If you spoke now the Doctor would  know where you were for sure.   
  
"I'm pretty sure you're supposed to tell me if I'm getting warmer," the Doctor stammered as he turned away and stumbled into the console.  
  
You snorted.  
  
"Aha!" The Doctor turned around and caught you in his arms before you could dodge.  
  
You gasped as he nearly toppled you two over. You two regained your balance.  
  
"You were cheating!" The Doctor ripped scarf from his face, letting it fall around his neck. "Shame on you, ______! And at Blind Man's Bluff no less!"  
  
 You swallowed thickly and looked away. "It's not my fault you make it easy..."  
  
"...Yes, well look where that got you." The Doctor rose his eyebrows at you.  
  
You purse your lips. "Hehe... yeah..." The Doctor was still holding you, and it seemed as though he had no intention of letting you go.   
  
You stiffened a bit as his arms went down from around your back to your waist.   
  
This is it. This was how you were going to die, by heart failure as the Doctor finally hugged you in a way that did not mean he was just a good friend.  
  
But then, there were worse ways to go, weren't there?  _Might as well end it now for once and for all._ So without any warning whatsoever you dragged the Doctor down by the scarf around his neck and pressed you mouth against his.  
  
"Mph!" The Doctor let go of you as you kissed him. His hands figeted and squirmed in the air. Apparently, this regeneration wasn't that great at first kisses.  
  
However, you took it as a a rejection and decided to pull away. Just as you were about to, the Doctor's arms decided to take action. One placed itself gently on your waist as his other pressed aginst the top of your back.  
  
Oh yeah, there were definitely worse ways to go.

**Author's Note:**

> This was completely random and unplanned.
> 
> This story was a sudden idea when I remembered that one time those kids tricked Eleven into playing Blind Man's Bluff.
> 
> I am also currently working on some fanfictions and a little something.
> 
> Characters in this story belong to their respective owners. Story is mine.


End file.
